halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleet of Regretful Redemption
Fin Krudom}} The Fleet of Regretful Redemption was a Covenant Remnants Fleet comprised of 12 , 19 , 22 , and 15 , totalling in 68 ships under the command of the , Fin Krudom. The fleet was responsible for the Battle of San Andreas and the deaths of almost every member of Shield Team. The fleet also had a series of sub-commanders and sub-fleets under the command of Krudom and other and Admirals. The Regretful Redemption was one of the greatest Remnant fleets until the fall of Krudom at San Andreas and the separatist that also spawned from the invasion led by Uhze Nostrum and Zaz 'Solok who later joined the . Formation The Fleet wasn't formed till the end of the by Sangheili radicalist Fin Krudom (previously Fin Krudomee). Krudom was once a powerful Fleet Master during the war and refused to work alongside humans and hated their species. After the war ended, Krudom wanted to continue where he left off and so, massed together in secret, old military commanders of the Covenant who desired the same fate as he, eliminate the humans. Krudom appointed Governor Ooskoo to be his voice, while he and his new sub-commanders began their plot to exterminate the species they so hated. Krudom and his forces then decided on the planet Vixel to invade and conquer as a show of force and to spread fear to humanity. The fleet began their movement and rallied all who enlisted on Sanghelios and beyond including Unggoy and Kig-Yar raiders as well. While the fleet was ruled by Sangheili, the rest of the main ground forces consisted of these alternative species and then some. Known Members Former * Uhze Nostrum * Zaz 'Solok * Roku 'Vadem * Tal 'Moram * Thel 'Moram Deceased * Fin Krudom * Ooskoo * Zaz 'Vadem * Ticun 'Vou * Thel 'Vadum * Kaliv Rahgath * Uhze 'Nar * Rtas 'Moram * Ripa 'Sraom * Fal 'Taralum Post War Era Battle of San Andreas On June 18th 2558, the Fleet arrived at the planet Vixel and began to attack the most populated city, San Andreas. While a majority of the fleet stayed in the outer atmosphere, Krudom and his private fleet went to the surface below and peppered ships all around the city. Krudom deployed squads to San Andreas' main comm array to capture the facility. The squads were successful and began using the station for a staging area and landed more units and proceeded forward to the outskirts of town. Krudom then led the outskirts assault and successfully bombed the main UNSC outpost stationed there. Afterwards, Krudom and his forces began to attack the downtown metro area of the city. The humans began to combat the main forces but, the fleet spread to far across the city. On June 26th, a Field Marshal named Uhze Nostrum refused to take in some of the orders issued by Krudom and thus rebelled. This inspired other Sangheili like Zaz 'Solok and Roku 'Vadem who joined Nostrum in rebellion with an entire legion as well. The separatist joined the remnants of the remaining UNSC forces and attacked a large ground base held by Krudom in hopes of assassinating him. However, Krudom escaped and the UNSC were all killed. In response, Nostrum had the separatist go underground and await for UNSC reinforcements. On June 29th, the UNSC had launched a counterattack with the New Noble Project and recaptured the outskirts and proceeded to engage Krudom's forces inside the city as well. While inside the city, they came in contact with Nostrum and the separatist and joined forces. However, Krudom was able to attack the separatist base and captured it. Though everyone was able to escape and move to UNSC control space before the capture. Afterwards, Krudom's forces continued to search the city and attack small camps of human survivors until he launched an attack against the Vixel High Command. While the attack wasn't major, it showed that Krudom was still wiling to attack the rest of the planet aside from San Andreas. Later, Krudom launched a nuke and destroyed most of the recreational district. This left the UNSC devastated, but still pushing forward, and soon, Krudom was met with a triple front attack, as his main base of operations was placed under assault along with the city and his fleet. Both Nostrum and Krudom would kill each other and thus ended the battle as the rest of the fleet left the planet and about fifteen other ships surrendered to the Swords and UNSC. Battle over Fulken Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio ''and ''Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton In 2561, another sub-fleet, the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies ''attacked the human colony of Clifton and activated a planet wide black-out and caused all communications from the world useless. This promoted a UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios response and thus the UNSC Rio and ''Fleet of Glorious Redemption ''were sent out with Shield Team. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and ''Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono contained using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest''around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the ''Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. ' '''Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and ''Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer ''(The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the ''Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Guardian were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the'' Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the ''UNSC Rio ''had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of ''Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption,'' Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed ''Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise ''and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer ''New Lifebringer. Bombing the ship and the original Lifebringer Shield Team and the remnants of the Glorious Redemption left the planet and the fallen heroes. Battle of Suzeula After years of hunting Fleet Master Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team tracked him to the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. Not holding back, Kyle-A245 ordered Shield Team to be deployed from ODST pods right above the bridge of New Lifebringer to kill ‘Nar fast. Approving the idea, Captain Janeiro moved the Rio right above New Lifebringer and dropped Shield and an ODST team. Dropping inside the ship, Shield Team quickly killed the crew and beat ‘Nar to death. Suddenly, two spec-ops elites came inside and killed Spartans Miles and Vono. Killing the elites, the ODST’s proposed that they set havoc nukes around the ship and to prime the slip space drive to blow like on Reach almost a decade prior. Shield Team made their way to a spirit drop ship but after the ODST’s primed the drive, they were killed forcing Shield team to escape along with the Rio causing the destroyer and the other ships surrounding it to be sent into oblivion. Heavily damaged, the UNSC Rio went to Earth for repairs, and for the new members of Shield Team to be picked up. Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz ‘Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Known Ships in the Fleet of Regretful Redemption * The Hopeful Redeption (Flagship)- Fin Krudom * Speaker of Truth (Sub-Fleet of Charred Honor Flagship)- Zaz 'Vadem * Seeker of Doom (Sub-Fleet of Demon Hunters Flagship)- Tican 'Vou * Hunter of Mercy (Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise Flagship)- Thel 'Vadum * The Shadow of Death (Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies Flagship)- Kaliv Raghath * The Great Demise (Sub-Fleet of The Great Harvest Flagship)- Uhze 'Nar * Didact's Call (Sub-Fleet of Particular Hope Flagship)- Rtas 'Moram (ee) * Honorable Embassy (Sub-Fleet of Lost Honor Flagship)- Ripa 'Sraom * The Great Emperor (Sub-Fleet of Schism's Death)- Fal ‘Taralum(ee) * Serpent's Pass (Sub-Fleet of The Great Harvest)- Captain Womik * Lifebringer (Sub-Fleet of The Great Harvest) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Covenant remnants